My Life against handsome bastards
by YourMouthHangingOpen
Summary: Mikan Yukihara likes to be called Cedric. When she enters Gakuen Alice, because of her own grandmother.Chaos will occur. What will happen if Natsume finds her attractive, Ruka's suspicious, and Hotaru head over heels inlove with him? er, her?
1. Chapter 1

Somehow revised.

Disclaimed. Gakuen Alice will never be mine.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the street, my IPod playing and my hood on. It was like any other day. Typical.<p>

But I spoke too soon when I heard grunts and gasps from the empty lot. Peeking, I saw three men, more like teenagers having a fight with a group of ten. Obviously, they weren't that good in fighting, except one raven haired guy who was fighting five men. I placed my IPod inside my jeans and charged towards them.

It was like I was running towards them and a Bon Jovi song played in the background like a cool James Bond movie where I distract the other gangsters and they call for their weakling boss who's sitting on a lone sofa drinking brandy. He'll look at me and take out his gun but I will kick it out of his grasp…

_This ain't the song for the brokenhearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith departed_

Suddenly, the raven-haired bastard glanced at me and tried to punch me, good thing I dodged it. _Bastard, I'm here to help._ But if it was me, I'll do the same thing.

I gave an uppercut to a guy who was supposedly thrusting a dagger to a blonde helpless one, and then I kicked the treasure of a man, who yelped and backed away.

_And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

I smirked but unfortunately another bastard tried to hit me in the face, I got a bloody gash on my cheek. I punched him in the gut. I glanced at the remaining men. The helpless guy was trying his very best to fight but to no avail, he got swatted away, another blonde was fighting two guys but of course he can't keep it up, his lip was bleeding and the raven lad was holding the remaining bastards.

_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud._

I can't believe that they're men, weaklings. Not hesitating, I moved forward to go for the kill. I kicked, punched, dodged and so on. After a minute, all men were down, and I earned a few cuts. I was turning away when a masculine voice stopped me.

_It's my life, it's now or never. I ain't-_

"Who are you?" he asked.

"None of your business." I replied icily, still with my back to him.

"So you butt in a fight which isn't yours and you just walk away?"

"I'd appreciate if you just forget it." Damn, this man is so inquisitive. I continued walking but that turned into a run. Next time I wouldn't bother to help people like that.

So much for destroying the mood and that awesome Bon Jovi song.

* * *

><p>Who the hell is that <em>boy<em>? He walks in, fights and walks away. He wore a hood but I saw his eyes, mesmerizing, brown eyes that seemed to pull me in. His voice was slightly high, but it was cold. _Very cold._

"Natsume, are you alright?" Ruka asked and I inspected his body and found no wounds.

"Yeah,you?" I reply and gazed at Koko.

"I'm fine, that guy sure saved me. I forgot to thank him." He sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"Did you see his face? Or got his name?" Koko told me. I shrugged and we all sighed. Those bastards are going to pay, really well. I'm going to make sure of it.

* * *

><p>I entered our house and I was actually planning to sneak in and head to my room at the farthest corner. I turned the music off and looked out for any sign of disturbance when the sound system blared and I jumped out of my wits.<p>

"I know you're there. Come straight to my room, now." A shrill voice resonated through the whole house and I sighed and proceeded.

.

.

.

"Hi gran."

"Oh dear you've grown to be a beautiful woman!" she exclaimed and ran towards me and tackled me into a bear hug. After some protests, she finally and thankfully, released me.

"Mikan, why do you wear clothes like this?" she inspected my clothes and got my hood off. I saw her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"God! What did you do with your hair? Why did you cut it?" she half shouted. I covered my ears with my fingers. And closed my eyes for the worst.

"Gran, relax. I just cut it because it's so bothersome, it's better this way." I said ruffling my brown hair.

"And you cut it, a _boy cut_? And what happened to your face? You have cuts! What happened to you?" This time shouting in my ear. I have to cover them again to keep my eardrums from bursting.

"I just got into a little fight. No worries Gran." I assured her when she was supposed to retort back. I stopped her with my hand.

"I'm okay. Please don't worry about me." she sighed in defeat as if being with me is such a pain in the ass and considering how much troublesome I am, no one could blame her. But then, my pathet-, my grandmother too, is somehow, how do we put it, wild? Rebellious? Aha (and I was supposed to say my pathetic excuse for a grandmother. Hoho! Stopped myself on time!)

"Alright. Just make sure to apply medicine on it. I don't want to see my lovely granddaughter's face full of cuts." She joked around and I snorted. She raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow. We always had that issue, how my language should be, why do I snort, the way I should dress, the food that I gobble up (told you so about my language. But _gobble up _is way easier to say! Well, _to eat_ is slightly acceptable, never mind…) We always have those kinds of arguments and it just gets us tired. I won't back out, she won't back out. Yukihara's don't like to lose, so we just call it a draw. Us and our gigantic pride…

She turned her head back to her table and was silent for a while it actually got me curious.

"Gran, what are you doing?" I asked her, eyeing the papers on her desk.

"Oh, just some things for my school." She replied heading to her desk. I followed.

"Your school? Gakuen Alice?" I laughed. "Where the boys have the same uniform as girls?"

"Hey, that was your idea. Do you want to enter? You know the school's full of handsome guys." She taunted me. I grimaced, not in the slightest bit interested.

"God Gran, no thanks. I'm not interested with filthy bastards." She laughed and shoved me a folder, again. This is one of her silly games, making me choose a handsome guy. I randomly point for her anyway, just to get her satisfied. Or else she'll rat at me and follow me until I give up.

"There. Look at those handsome men, you might change your mind."

I opened it, only to be welcomed by a boy with a star under his left eye, he looks charming and suave, but there was something about him that's very interesting… I looked at his profile.

Andou Tsubasa

Age: 18

Level: 4

S. Points: 27

I looked at Gran and she just stared back at me like a waitress patiently waiting for me to order. I raised my eyebrows.

"Gran, what're the _Level _and_ S. Points _for? I asked her and she went to sit down at the revolving chair behind the table. She crossed her arms and looked at me.

"The Level is to determine how rich the family you came from is. So if you're rich, you have influence. If you have influence, you have power." She explained it like she hasn't repeated it for me a thousand times. The simple equation Money=Power thing.

I was supposed to speak again when she raised her hand and clamped it on my mouth non too gently. She touched one of my cuts and I flinched and she quickly got her hand back and stared at me worryingly.

"Sorry! Are you okay? I told-" she went arm alight mode again and I raised my hand to stop her and nodded. She seemed to understand and breathed deeply.

"The Level is measured from eleven to one. Eleven being some kind of middle class, and one being the richest. That Andou is pretty rich, you know. If you ever take an interest on him…" she winked at me and grimaced.

"The S. Points stands for _Striking points. _If he's popular with students, if he's popular with girls and boys, well, you get a high rank for that. There's no ceiling in there, whatever the student council thinks- let's rephrase that, whatever I think is the basis for that." I looked at her with utter disbelief. What kind of school has that? Striking points whatsoever? Trust my grandmother to put such twists to this school, maybe her school is for people who jump after rainbows and order gold statues just for the fun of it. I shook my head and proceeded to turn the page. What welcomed me was a boy who looked kind of cold. His eyes were green and his hair silver with a hint of gray. Who knew my grandmother let someone like this enter her school? Well, with her, you can never tell. His eyes were cold but nevertheless, he looks err, ah..good-looking, I'll give him that.

Hijiri Youichi

Age: 17

Level: 3

S. Points: 25

Hijiri… Sounds familiar… I turned my head to Gran who was busy playing Poptropica in her laptop. Her eyes were focused on the screen and she carefully guided her character towards the goal but there was some laser and the character bounced off. She cursed, well, it's not really a curse, if you would you count 'Holy Massachusetts!' one.

"Gran, who's Hijiri?" I asked loudly but she was busy murdering the mouse.

"Gran! Who's Hijiri?" I repeated a little louder and she glanced at me for a split second and returned to her game.

"HEY!"

"Their company is a close competitor of ours, just close. Remember when you were younger and I took you to his birthday? They were the first ones who laughed at your appearance. Ah, I couldn't blame them, you were covered with dog poop when you played-"

"Alright, Alright! I remember okay?" I cut her off and she focused again on her game.

_Light flashed through the window when I looked outside, it was beautiful. The garden was filled with various flowers that just bloomed. I was bored. So bored. The car stopped and Gran called me but my attention was solely on the garden. Then something barked. I let my eyes sweep the landscape for the source of the noise and my eyes stopped on a cage. A huge cage and inside was a very cute, small, black puppy. My heart jumped for joy. _

"_Mikan, we're here. Let's come out." Gran's voice sounded so far away but I followed her without taking my eyes off the pup. Sunlight enveloped us and Gran started to walk away and she called me again but I told her to wait and she just nodded. _

_I slowly approached the dog, looking straight at its green eyes and its tail that wagged playfully. _

"_Hi!" I crouched in front of the cage and slipped my hand between the bars. The pup licked it and I laughed and patted its head. The latch was just centimeters from my fingers and temptation won me over. I carefully looked around for any witnesses and unlocked the cage. The pup sprang happily at me and licked me in the face. I laughed and scratched its ears._

"_You okay?" I asked it and it barked and I covered its jaws. The pup barked again and I let go of it. It turned in circles and smelled the ground as if it's looking for a treasure. It settled in front of me and kind of sat but realization hit me when something fell off its backside. Something that's earth brown and carefully twisted. _

"_Yikes pup!" I exclaimed and backed away when a voice startled me. _

"_What are you doing?" I was taken by surprise by the boy's voice that I didn't notice the stone that I stepped back on. Ah, and so I lost my balance and landed face first in the warm, sticky, yikes, waste of the pup. He laughed out loud and I ran to my Gran, who was inside the hall. And you know what happened…_

I grasped that memory and looked back at the folder and was met by Hijiri's eyes. Green, like the pup's. Green like the…

I stared again and then it clicked. This Hijiri Youichi was the boy that startled me and caused me to trip! I turned his page angrily and considered ripping it off and burning it in the fireplace but Gran might get suspicious…

I was expecting another jerk but what surprised me is that the boy looked innocent and a nerd. He has a chalk-colored hair and he wore spectacles. He was smiling politely for the camera and he wasn't that bad.

Tobita Yuu

Age: 17

Level: 6

S. Points: 19

Hmm, not that bad for a smart one. I turned the page again and found a vaguely familiar. I squinted my eyes for a sign and it clicked again. He was one of the guys I helped not long before. The one who fought in vain.

Yome Kokoro

Age: 17

Level: 5

S. Points: 23

I rolled my eyes and observed him. His eyes were a bit slanted and he smiled a little charmingly. Hell, my adjectives getting out of hand. sigh I turned the next page and encountered a familiar face, yet again. I was supposed to skip the page when something caught my eye. The eyes. Holy Macbeth, they were the color of the sea. There was a breathtaking glint on them and one look you can tell that he wasn't a bad guy.

Nogi Ruka

Age: 17

Level: 2

S. Points: 45

I cringed. He's filthy rich and he too is popular with students. Ah, I remember. He was the helpless one! Almost prince charming.

I was getting tired of looking at these boys' faces and profiles. I was supposedly closing the folder when my finger got stuck between the pages and I opened it abruptly, causing me a paper cut. I groaned, of all the times. Drops of blood fell and landed on a certain page. Another guy. I glanced at the face and my eyes widened. It's that ungrateful guy! His eyes were a color of crimson and I rubbed my eyes. It was red. I looked at my finger if somehow blood sprinkled in his eyes but no, it's red! He looked expressionless but there's no denying that he wasn't good-looking.

Hyuuga Natsume

Age: 17

Level: 1

S. Points: 79

I gaped. What was Gran thinking of the S. Points? Well, he was a stunner. But it doesn't erase the fact that he was The Ingrate bastard.

"What the hell?" Gran exclaimed and I returned the folder on her desk.

"Die dogs, die!" She yelled again and I snorted. She turned her eyes on me and glared her business glare. But for so many times has she used that on me that I've gotten used to it. I stared back at her and for a few seconds I let her calm down. Gran folded her arms and grinned at me. That was the scary thing about her, her glares turn to grins in just a matter of seconds.

"So, like any guy?" She playfully asked me and I shrugged at her.

"Nope. Not interested." I answered boringly. She 'Hmph' and there was an evil glint on her eyes. Gran and her mood swings. I stood up and saluted to her as a sign of farewell and headed for the door when she stopped me again.

"You look filthy. I'll call the designers and stylists to come here and fix you." She said evenly and I gaped back at her.

"What? You're not going to do that. You're not." I stuttered and she smiled eerily.

"Yes I will do that." She replied and my eyes slowly followed her hand that was reaching for her phone. It was my last chance and I ran to her side and kneeled using the 'puppy eyes' that always got her.

"Please Gran, don't." I pleaded and regretted it an instant when the evil glint present in her eyes became more visible.

"Alright. No designers no stylists and I'll not change anything." I smiled at her and I almost ran to hug her when she cut me.

"For one condition." She smiled evilly at me and I gulped. When Gran says something with her eyes like that, I won't like what it is.

"Study at Gakuen Alice." I yelped. God, of all the things. But this isn't so bad. I was worried that she would order me to go cliff diving or bungee jumping, and hey, I hate heights.

"Alright. I'll go to that school with the condition that I'll not have any stylists, designers and wardrobe transformation right?" I told her in a business tone. She smiled like she won but I raised my left hand.

"I have a condition too. I'll study there for just a year." I told her and she thought of it for a few seconds before taking my right hand and shaking it.

"Deal."

"Yeah right, deal." And with that I agreed to her conditions not knowing that it will cause a drastic problem in the future. Wish me luck.

* * *

><p>I'm going to change some things here. Please review!<p>

YourMouthHangingOpen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I DIDN'T DARE look at myself in the mirror. The uniform fit me snugly and for starters, I felt kind of proud of myself for giving Gran the idea of having girls and boys have the same uniform. I wore a straight cut slacks and a white polo, letting the green checkered neck tie hang loosely on my neck.

-We have no blazers. That's what struck me, and instead we have cream-colored coats with a hood, the whole thing, the coat, reached down to our mid-thigh.

I think the uniform Gran designed is cool. Trust my grandma to be this creative for a sixty-four years old woman.

A knock sounded on the door and I turned to opened it, completely surprising the maid at the door who stumbled clumsily. She looked up and stared at me with wide eyes and was about to say something when she opened her mouth and closed it again. She opened it and closed it again that I laughed at how funny she was. Like a fish out of water inhaling air. Do I really look that bad in this uniform?

"Hey, you alright?" I asked her and she nodded. I raised my eyebrows and she motioned for me, I tried to interpret what she was meaning to say but she was still opening and closing her mouth like a fish and waving her hands frantically. She pointed to her mouth then to the stairs. The pieces fitted and I grinned at her. Maids here are so weird but still cute.

"Ah. Breakfast is ready?" I guessed and she nodded again. I returned to the room to retrieve my things and took time getting my brown leather shoulder bag.

I glanced at my watch. 6:59. So I still have half an hour to get to the school Gran was talking about.

"Ah… Your breakfast is waiting Mikan-sama." She seemed to have found her voice and looked up to me, acutely aware that she's blushing. I laughed and patted her head.

"Just Mikan. And we don't need to be so formal here, do we?" I asked her and she stared at me for a minute before nodding her head slowly. I smiled conveniently, snickering inside at how I was able to make someone uncomfortable. One point Mikan! Kudos, kudos!

I turned my head to the maid again and I thought she turned redder. It was rather a long walk to the dining room and although my mouth watered at the sight of those foods, I couldn't help the feeling of loneliness growing inside me. They just have set a lone plate, and my insides squirmed.

"Where's Gran?" I asked.

"She left for France, Miss Mikan." I cringed at the word 'miss' near my name and as much as I wanted to tell these girls to call me Cedric, Gran had made me promise not to use that in the house. I took a deep breath and grabbed a toast and took hotdog. Gran left again without even telling me. I swear, when she comes back, I'll place a tracker on her 'prized' Louis Vitton bag. It won't take a genius to know that she has placed one on my wallet too. Aha, two could play at that game. I looked up and realized a few of the maids-in-waiting were chattering continuously, some even had a disappointed look on their faces. I raised my eyebrows at them and they faltered.

"What's up?" I asked them but they just shook their heads, almost afraid to talk. But a girl in my age stepped forward carefully.

"Ah..Because… This is what..ah.." she stammered and shook her head, and her permed hair swished back and forth.

"Huh?" I asked and glanced at my watch. 7:27. Holy Massachusetts! Oh wait, that's Gran's but-

"Holy Massachusetts!" I exclaimed. Sumire was still trying to speak up and I just ruffled her hair. Immediately, the color drained from her face.

"Sorry, I'm going to be late.. See ya!" I turned my back and ran towards the garage where the driver was waiting. Heck, I was supposed to ride my bike but now-

"Sumire are you alright?" a feminine voice echoed.

"Oh my God, she's having an asthma attack!" another chimed in. I glanced at them for a split second and saw Sumire collapse to the floor.

"Someone help her, please!"

This time, I ran towards them, asking the heavens why this was happening to me and wondering what punishment I'd receive from Gran when she finds out that I'm late for my first day on her bloody school.

* * *

><p>A series of loud gasps were heard when someone entered the room. The girls had hearts in their eyes and the few who didn't have enough will power to summon slumped on their chairs, unconscious. It was the 23rd day of August, the third month since their class had started yet the person standing before them still haven't failed to astonish them and make them drool.<p>

Narumi Anjo stared ahead of him, his amethyst eyes as cold as ice, yet his smile could melt a million hearts. His blonde hair was cut short and his arms strong but not too muscular, and students and even teachers find his firm jaw line very...seductive. God's the only one who knows why he chose to be a teacher instead of being a model or an actor.

He cleared his throat and a few people sighed and didn't even bother to hide it. The boys inwardly wished they could have an Adam's apple as sexy as his. He cleared his throat again, the students sighed again and a sly smile appeared on his lips.

"We have a new student. And she's, umm.. he's, I mean, somehow what you call, attractive." He explained, slightly stuttering and the secret almost slipped from his tongue.

A few raised their hands and he nodded, a consent for them to speak.

"Is he really attractive?" a girl with the pony tail shyly asked him and he raised an eyebrow. '_Do they really want to know?' _he thought while what they really meant was: '_Is he as attractive and sexy as you? _

He squinted and raised his hand to ruffle his hair.

"I really don't know. I haven't met him yet." He answered uncertainly. That's what they found attractive, he was cool, sexy, smart but humble and not a know-it-all teacher. Heck, he didn't even boast and made fun if some students fancied him. Well, if he was like that, a narcissistic one, they don't really mind. It would just add up to his sex appeal.

Narumi glanced at his watch, quite afraid that the new student was lazy and irresponsible.

_All the teachers in the school were called into the conference room, and was sworn to secrecy. No one knew why they had to do it, but Narumi himself snorted. The secret would be out in less than a week. With the slippery tongues of the teachers and the unwavering intuition of the students, one could just have asked what it was right away and get the answer. _

_They all sat down on the spinning chair or whatever they called it and after a few minutes of chatter, the large room silenced when a certain woman entered the room with an elegant but strict aura around her. she settled in the front chair and almost immediately, without a word they all knew that she's the Alison Yukihara they were all talking about. _

"_My granddaughter's going to study here. And I don't want anyone, I mean, **anyone**, to know about her being related to me." _

_She declared and a few people gawked at how straight forward she was. No one dared to speak but a million questions raced in their heads. The Yukihara raised her eyebrow. _

"_What? I'm not going to beat around the bush." She said in a tone which reminded them of Minerva McGonagall. A woman cleared her throat and glanced nervously around the room, as if asking the other teachers for an assurance. The old woman's gray eyes bore into hers. _

"_Umm, if you don't mind, may we ask what the reason is? Ah, I mean, the reason why you want to hide her?" she asked uncertainly while playing with her fingers. It took a few seconds for her to answer. _

"_If I tell you, I would have to kill you." The old woman smiled slyly and all of them froze, unable to comprehend whether or not she was serious. She looked at all of them calmly and placed her hands on the table. _

"_Let's just say that that granddaughter of mine had promised me that she would attend my school for just, a year. She was the one who thought of the uniform concept after all." She chuckled softly and the people in the room relaxed, relieved that she could at least manage a chuckle. _

"_I should tell you some important details. That girl may go by the name 'Cedric', I forgot to erase that in our agreement….." she muttered softly and shook away a single strand of hair. _

"_Going back, she may go by the name 'Cedric', and never let her hear about mushy-gushy girls stuff, she despises that. And lastly…. Just call her a he or him. She didn't exactly tell me to do that and she isn't really hiding her own gender but I think it would be strangely interesting…" she trailed off, an evil glint on her eyes that made all of them sweat-drop. The S. Points and Level Points were one thing, now, even play with her granddaughter's life?_

'_She's one remarkable woman.' Narumi thought silently. _

_Alison Yukihara stood up quietly and headed for the door, but before she could fully exit, she turned back with a genuine smile on her face. _

"_She's arriving next week. Just treat her like any other student. Her level is 10. Got it?" she laughed heartily and they could only wonder how her mood could change that fast. But they nodded anyway. _

"_Just don't mind her, but she has a way of standing out anyway. Don't protect her when she encounters bad guys alright?" She asked them. _

"_I'll definitely find out if someone let slip that secret." And with that, she was gone from their view. _

"Mr. Narumi? Narumi-sensei?" Yuu, the smart alec in their class asked worriedly. He snapped back to reality and sighed.

"He's not yet here, I think he might be running late." He answered and glared at the person seating at the last row.

Natsume had a smirk plastered on his face when he caught Narumi daydream. It was his life's most satisfying source when he catches Anjo in an embarrassing state, and vice versa. He would do things to trip him and damage any part of his body. Hell, he knows that the man's almost perfect, but for fox's sake he, the Natsume Hyuuga, was the hottest and most handsome lad of his age. Not to mention, brimming with sex appeal too.

There was only one thing they both have in common, and as much as he hated to admit it- they both didn't really mind their looks. With all the girls launching a stampede and the stupid and filthy rich pedophiles that stalk and can't wait for him to be their age.

For Pete's sake, he was only seventeen.

"An _attractive, _newstudent." He said calmly and Narumi's expression turned hard, and he could almost read his mind. _'Didn't I declare that earlier? Ha, __**deaf, **__lonely,__jerk.' _

He didn't exactly mind his words and continued to stare at him as if challenging and when Narumi opened his mouth, about to voice out the colorful words running through his brain-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

They all turned their heads towards the direction of the sound and bated their breaths.

"Come in." Narumi himself was excited and when the knock sounded and prepared to see the daughter of the only woman he loves.

A person with short-cropped, brown hair entered and everyone was stunned. They looked up to stare at her brown eyes that were serious and looked exhausted. She was panting too and one by one, they noticed the tiny beads of sweat on her arms and neck. Her skin was like porcelain and her pale lips was set into a thin line.

They all though she was hot, they all thought that she's a boy.

"Ah… This is Mi-" Narumi started to say

"Cedric." She interrupted and stared blankly at the other end of the classroom, ahead of a stunned lad who was busy staring at the person before them.

"Ah, so he's Cedric. Any questions you would like to ask?" Narumi carefully told them, afraid that he would be interrupted again.

A girl raised her arm almost automatically.

"Is he single?" she squealed. It took a few moments for her to answer.

"Yes."

It was a line that was often repeated in many stories but nevertheless, it didn't lessen its effect as some students sighed in relief, some in pure ecstasy.

"It isn't a free period. I'll just give you a few minutes to be acquainted with he- him, and afterwards I'll come back." Narumi almost let slip the secret and scolded himself mentally.

"See yah." He muttered and turned with a wave of his hand. Almost immediately, students crowded on her before 'Cedric' could even take a seat.

"From what school did you come from?"

"Do you always look like you're from a shampoo commercial?"

"Are you part Spanish?"

A series of questions bombarded her and she carefully took her seat amidst the uncontrollable mob that was constantly shooting questions at her.

"Ahh… I was homeschooled." She answered the first question and their murmurings ceased. They seemed to get the 'one-question-at-a-time' look on her face. Err, 'him' on their part.

"You were homeschooled?" a few girls gasped. Some were really fascinated, some just acted to be. Well, who wants to be left out?

"I always look the way I do now. Maybe slightly different when I wake up, but yeah, I always look like this." She answered and didn't make an effort to hide the slight pitch in her voice. Hell, she was seventeen, not too old, not too young to have a voice like that.

If some people noticed her voice, they didn't show it.

"I'm not part Spanish…" She laughed at that and ruffled her short hair, swallowed by unease with the unwanted attention. The school wasn't so bad, he thought. The student's weren't so bad either. She sighed inwardly.

"Is it my imagination, or is your voice slightly… different? Like a girl's…" a voice cut through the mess of noises and instantly, everyone was silenced.

'Cedric', err, Mikan… swallowed and stared at the guy who just spoke those words.

He chuckled softly and walked towards her.

"Just kidding, did I offend you?" A guy walked towards them. His hands were at his pockets and a small smile was present on his face.

"It's been long since we had a new student. Forgive me." The smile was still there and there was a certain playfulness and coldness at his eyes. She stared at his green eyes.

"_Their company is a close competitor of ours, just close. Remember when you were younger and I took you to his birthday? They were the first ones who laughed at your appearance."_

**.**

**.**

"_What are you doing?" I was taken by surprise by the boy's voice that I didn't notice the stone that I stepped back on. Ah, and so I lost my balance and landed face first in the warm, sticky, yikes, waste of the pup. He laughed out loud and I ran to my Gran, who was inside the hall._

She gasped. It is him!

Mikan, err, Cedric stood up and pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"It's you!" She exclaimed. Youichi Hijiri raised an eyebrow at him.

"Me?" he pointed at himself, confused.

"Yes you!" she answered and walked near him and got hold of his sleeve. He didn't back away and observed her intently.

"Have we met before?" he asked and suddenly it dawned upon her. Cedric let go of his sleeve and backed away a few steps.

"Ah… I think I have mistaken you for someone else…" She stuttered and backed away more. Everyone was staring at them and had different opinions and views about the matter.

'He's new yet he's already a war freak. But maybe he has a reason…' a girl thought and fiddled with her fingers.

'He's cuter when he's mad!' another thought. Guys scratched their brows.

'He looks weird… is he androgynous? No, no. But his lips look so soft and his jaw slightly narrow.. Nope, impossible.' They thought and immediately banished that thought.

'What the hell did I do? Now he's going to get suspicious..' Cedric scolded herself . Meanwhile, Youichi's got the feeling that he's missing something. Those boy's eyes was something to him, he just couldn't remember well. He sighed inwardly, disappointed that it was sitting somewhere at the very back of his mind.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone I knew.." she defended again but he just looked suspicious and strangely lost in thought. He didn't respond so she held out her hand to ease the tension .

"I'm Mik- Cedric. It's nice to meet you. Sorry for my actions earlier…" she said and smiled sheepishly. He stared at it for a few moments before taking and shaking it.

"Youichi Hijiri. It's alright, forget it." He answered. She was the first to let go and step backward further.

"Thanks." She managed a grin and turned her stare at the other students who were waiting patiently.

All this time, Natsume Hyuuga was bewildered. His mind shouted 'I saw him before.' And he had the urge to stand up and punch the guy for interfering with them weeks ago. For the love of foxes, he had helped them but it was a huge hit to their egos. _His _ego, more importantly. Ruka just sat there, letting the breeze pick up his bangs, his blue eyes full of thoughts and… suspicion?

'_Don't tell me he hasn't recognized him?' _he thought incredulously. Ruka was a smart bulb nd there was no way in the hell he won't recognize that face.

Natsume stared at the brunette who was shaking hands with Hijiri. Her face was smooth and she wasn't suffering from extreme acne. There was a scar on the side of her face, and he remembered that she got that from one of the guys that tried to beat the hell out of them. And there was her eyes… it was deep and layered with so much emotions that he himself don't know what she was thinking that moment. It was like a swirling abyss, something that you could stare in forever. But she was obviously very uncomfortable with Hijiri.

"Beautiful.." he unconsciously muttered, loud enough for the other students to hear him. It was a domino reaction. The girl nearest to Natsume started blushing, the girl next to her giggled madly and, every other girl in the room did the same, thinking hopefully that it was her he was referring to. Natsume cursed.

"The sky is beautiful. Not you. So stop acting like wiggling maggots." He glared and they disappointedly stopped. He turned his attention back to the scene that Hijiri was creating and was caught off guard when he saw her stare at him. Err, saw 'him' staring at him. He was expecting her to recognize him but if she did, there was no way in the hell that she would give in. Sometimes acting was her forte, being trained by her Gran to act stoic and useless during parties and gatherings so the other companies wouldn't see her as a threat.

'It isn't counted, she introduced me as a very distant relative.' She thought and took her seat again without paying Hyuuga anymore attention.

Suddenly there was silence again and distinct footsteps were heard. She looked behind her and saw an amethyst-eyed girl whom she'd never seen before.

The girl extended her hand and she took it uncertainly.

"I'm Hotaru Imai." She said, her smooth voice echoing in their huge classroom.

"I'm Cedric."

"I know that." She replied and can't help but stare longer at the new student than normal. AT her point of view, he was medium for a boy but he was still taller than her by a few inches. His face was at the brink of perfection that she forced herself to look away.

"You're level 10, am I not right?" she asked coldly, masking her beating heart. At that statement she laughed can't help but grin at Hotaru.

"Yes. Sorry, I'm not rich like you." She chuckled and a few people gasped, not because they were surprised by the new student's level but by her humility. They wanted to shout out loud so many things at once, but the atmosphere kept them from doing so.

Hotaru shook her head inwardly and can't help but stare at the person if front of her longer than necessary.

'He's not rich. Now stop acting like it's the first time you see a damn boy.' She scolded herself. Hotaru went back to her seat and tried to calm her wildly, thumping heart.

The silence screamed awkward that when Narumi shot back from the door, a few people cheered.

"You know everyone now, Cedric?" he asked her and made sure that he won't slip again this time. Alison Yukihara might chop his head off for the sake of her entertainment.

Cedric shrugged and Natsume glared at Narumi, as if demanding him to introduce him. Narumi gave him the do-it-yourself-you-narcissistic-coward-bastard look. Natsume raised his eyebrow and refused to yield. It wasn't just in his nature to give people their way. Heck, he wasn't raised like that. He returned it with the I-don't-care-it's-your-job-just-do-it look.

Narumi sighed and raised his hand.

"I see everyone hasn't introduced themselves yet." He started and pointed first at the seats at the back.

"That clean-looking guy at the very back is Yuu Tobita. Next to him is Kokoro Yome, then Sky Lerman…Ahh, Ruka Nogi, and jerk- I mean-" he smiled apologetically at some of the students and gave a mocking smirk at Natsume..

"He's Natsume Hyuuga." He said finally. Narumi went on and on until her head felt dizzy because of the mixed names that was on her head.

"Are you alright Cedric?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah I-"

RIIINNGGGGG!

A few people cheered and some groaned. Narumi clapped his hands and students started filing out of the classroom.

"Noda-sensei said he's going to wait for you at the gym. Go on ahead." He motioned Cedric to just follow the flow of the students.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsume Hyuuga<strong>_

How dare he say that? That bastard stifled a snort too. One day that Narumi will regret that he was ever born in the same world as I am.

RIIINNGGGGG!

I raised my head-

"Ouch!" Ruka shouted at my ear as he rubbed the bump in his head that I just caused. I smirked at him and chuckled slightly.

"You aren't sorry?" he asked incredulously and I just raised an eyebrow. Sorry? When did I ever say that?

"It's not in my vocabulary." I replied icily. He shrugged and took his bag.

"You know one day you'll learn to add some humility to that narcissistic personality of yours. That's why cougars are all over you.." he teased.

"I don't need them…"

"But you love them.." I punched him in the arm and enjoyed seeing his distorted face.

"I'm narcissistic but I have the looks, the brains and the money." I muttered and followed the mass of students headed to the gym. I honestly don't mind cutting classes but somehow gym's one way to release you anger at someone. Ruka turned to me and as if reading my mind.

"You're not planning on hurting anybody right?" he asked with a hint of worry. He speaks as if he's a saint.

"Don't say it like you haven't joined in before." I accused and it was his turn to punch me.

"I've learned my lesson, Natsume. It's your fault that students skip class whenever its gym."

I didn't answer to that because everyone knew that it's true. Who could I victimize? Not Yuu, the student council threatened me already. Ruka? It's a nice idea but I don't play like that anymore. Koko, he'll ignore me for an eternity…

I stared ahead and a smirk made its way into my lips.. Hmm..

Ruka followed my gaze and immediately stopped me in my tracks.

"No, no, no.. What the heck are you planning? That guy saved our lives, have some conscience men." He scolded me. He's got a point but…

"And he hasn't done anything bad so lay off him." He defended again and I sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll not do anything stupid so let go of me." He released his grip on me and threatened me with a fierce stare. His blue eyes as if inspecting my soul.

"Okay Ruka! Stop being so…"

A whistle sounded and we immediately glanced at Noda-sensei who was busily ushering the students to the locker room.

"Let's go.." Ruka dragged me.

* * *

><p>"Students, just choose your team mates and let's get this over with." Noda-sensei complained at the different crowds that were slowly forming.<p>

"I said two groups didn't I?" Ruka and I were alone and soon most of the class was on our side.

"So Alpha male always wins huh?" Ruka raised his eyebrows. No one could blame them, who wants to experience my wrath? I chuckled when Noda-sensei blew his whistle.

"Done? So we're going to play dodge ball. You know the rules, no violence, no smooching.." a few girls and boys groaned. Smooching? How the hell would you do that while you're playing? Dumb idiots.

Only five people were left on the other team. I inspected each of their faces and smirked. They should have anticipated already their petty fates.

That Cedric was there, Hijiri, Imai, Yuu and someone that's called Usui.

"Wait for the sound of my whistle.." Noda-sensei declared and motioned for the containers where there were fifty balls at least.

"Ready…."

"Get set…."

"Go!"

I grabbed a ball and even elbowed one of my mates. But it wasn't my business, and they don't have the right to complain. I aimed for Yuu who was still getting a ball form the rack. It hit him straight in the face and he doubled over.

"Wait!"

Ruka held up his hand and ran towards Yuu. Some of my team mates were laughing and I cracked a smirk.

I must have hit him pretty hard huh?

"Yuu are you alright?" he asked the boy who was propped up by one knee. Yuu was clutching his nose and when he took away his hand, his nose was broken.

I don't know if I should feel guilty or not, it's just a little refreshing to have the student council scold you again…

"Hyuuga what the hell did you do.." Imai glared at me and I felt shivers ran down my spine. I raised my arms as if surrendering but the smirk on my face didn't falter.

"Relax, I didn't mean to hit him that hard." I explained and my team mates burst out laughing.

"Let's return to the game shall we?" Hijiri cut in and I looked around me. My eyes widened a fraction, more than half of my mates were gone. I just hit one and the four of them..

I shook my head and plastered a smirk again.

"Guess I underestimated you eh?" Imai glared harder; that Matt looked nonchalant, Hijiri was clenching his fist and Cedric… he didn't show any emotions. But it felt as if the gym's temperature dropped by twenty degrees. His brown eyes were so cold and it stared at us with such intensity the hair on the back of my neck and arms stood up.

He stared at me and I averted his gaze.

"Let's get back to the game, right." I managed. Noda-sensei just watched from the corner and motioned for Ruka to get back to our side.

"Someone get Yuu to the infirmary." He commanded and a girl volunteered.

"I'll whistle again…" He sighed.

"Ready, get set, go.." he shouted lamely and I grabbed a ball and aimed at Cedric. He hit Ruka in the chest and more and more of my team mates were going down. I aimed for him and threw with all my might, but for some reason he seemed to sense it at the last minute and turned sidewards and threw a ball at Koko. The latter groaned and went back to the bench.

A ball flew towards me at me and missed me by an inch, and I felt the ball push past my head. I glared at Hijiri who was smirking triumphantly.

I grabbed a ball, dodging what may seem to be approximately seven balls and seeing her distracted, I aimed the ball at Imai. Her eyes widened and she gasped when the ball hit her gut.

Cheers applauded from around the room, even echoing. Ruka gave a thumbs up and I waved at the remaining people.

"Hyuuga, nice play." Cedric looked up and assisted Imai who was still clutching her gut. There was a sly smile on his face like he was having an inside joke. Two could play at that game eh?

"I know." I replied with a smirk of my own. Some of my mates who were already eliminated whistled and shouted.

"Let's finish this then? Maybe you're not that weak like when I first saw you barely protecting yourself from the guys who were beating you up." His voice was loud and cool and after that statement the gym silenced and I felt my cheeks flare.

"How dare you…." I muttered and clutched a ball. That Cedric better have a good insurance…

"I know." Was his reply and the ball I was holding almost popped.

Hijiri was out and Cedric and Matt were alone. I glanced at my back and wasn't surprised when I saw no one.

"Why, you scared Hyuuga?" Matt mocked and it sounded like a devil whispering in my ear.

"I do think so, Matt. He's just too proud to admit it." Cedric said before I can reply.

"His ego is as vast as the universe itself."

No one spoke and the both of them stared at me intently without letting my gaze wander off. If I do avoid them, all of them would think I'm a coward. Darn it.

Cedric held a ball and raised it the same time I did. He was aiming at me and I feinted, leading him to think that I was going to throw it at him too.

I wasn't called an Alpha male for nothing, little hero.

I threw the ball at Matt and before he could react-

Thump.

My eyes widened and the cheers from the spectators ceased. I stared wide-eyed at Cedric who let go of the ball and intercept the red one that was supposedly for Matt. Bad news? The cursed new boy caught it in that split second, the bloody, red ball just an inch from his face.

"What the hell?" Koko exclaimed and stood up. I turned my head to look at him.

"Shut up. Quit-"

Gasps were heard and the ball bounced on the floor. I clutched my cheek and felt the heat emanating from it.

"Alright, alright. Game's over. Class dismissed." Noda-sensei blew his whistle and motioned for the class to file out of the gym.

I turned around and followed the flow, Ruka immediately popping out of nowhere.

"Let's skip class?" Ruka asked me.

"Skip class… It's the end of the day Ruka." I reminded him. I just got beaten by a newcomer, better act like I don't care.

"Wait class!" Noda-sensei called after us and the whole mob stopped.

"Cedric and Matt won. Hyuuga, _**you**_ lost." He declared and my face heated up once more. Hundreds of stares turned towards me and I glared at him.

"And what if I did?" I challenged him. He stood to his full height but I was inches taller.

"Respect your-"His eyebrows joined together and I smirked.

"Noda-sensei, please just let him be. We don't want his inflated ego take another hit, right?" Cedric teased and I saw Hijiri and Imai suppressing their laughs. Without a word I charged towards him with my fist but he held it in his hand.

"What the hell.."

He was closer, and I saw his forehead beaded with sweat. His eyes were the color of the Earth with the hint of green in them.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. I tried to escape from his grip on my fist but he neared his face to mine and there was an unknown heat that crept up to my neck and cheeks.

"Are you stupid? I'm going to punch you." I hissed back and pulled.

He moved backwards and I was aware of the crowd that was silently watching us.

"Not that easy.." and with that, he exit the gym and the class followed.

"Natsume are you okay?" Ruka and Koko were at my side in an instant. Koko threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Darn him…" I muttered. I don't know, but my hand was still tingling from his touch.

* * *

><p>It was my first time meeting someone so egoistic that the room was filled by his presence. Nice of him to hit Yuu and Hotaru too...<p>

"Cedric!" someone called and I cocked my head to see Hyuuga's mate running towards me. My senses suddenly sharpened and were ready for attack.

"I'm just here to apologize for Natsume's behavior. And thank you for saving us." He went nearer and nearer until I saw the shade of his eyes and blushed. It was him.

"Ah, it's alright." I replied and he smiled at teasingly.

"And you hit me quite hard earlier huh?" The day seemed hotter and I started fanning myself. Good thing Ruka already turned his back to me.

I started walking towards home, hoping that I wouldn't be conspicuous. Gran reminded me that I was just level ten, the middleclass section so I need to act somehow like a commoner.

I already walked past houses when I noticed a silver car following me. The light reflected in it was a pain in the eyes and I snorted at how stupid the person inside may be.

I continued walking and happened to pass by a somewhat huge abandoned mansion that looked like it wasn't cleaned for centuries. I stopped and turned around so fast the car didn't even have time to hide.

"Following me?" I asked and held the gate as if I'm about to enter there. The windows on the passenger seat rolled down and I saw the face of Hyuuga smirking at me.

"Obviously." Ah, he knows that I know.

"Happy now?" I clutched the gate and took one step inside. His gaze followed my movements.

"Happy? Yes." He smiled and realized how decent he looked when he does that.

"Don't interfere with me, commoner." He said and with one final smirk, the car vanished from sight. I returned to the sidewalk and took out the phone Gran gave me.

If I walk home, I'll be sleeping in less than two minutes, if I ride my bike, it's just a waste of energy. I groaned when fatigue reached my body, claiming it as a prize. I dialed a number.

"Mr. Rosas? Please send in a limo." I said tiredly, unaware of the stare of Matt.

* * *

><p>I haven't updated for so long. Sorry. Wah, Tom Hiddleston a.k.a Loki is so hot! Go Loki! Go Loki!<p>

Review?

/

/


End file.
